


Self Fulfillment

by annablack1102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Negan and his hand, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Negan has a long day and finds the perfect way to unwind.





	Self Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!! Enjoy this teeny drabble of the big man himself getting it on with...himself.

Negan groaned as the water hit his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cool tile. It’d been a long ass day dealing with a lot of bullshit. He really just wanted to get the stench out of his nose, the walker guts’ putrid odor lingering despite only getting on his leather jacket. 

It was supposed to have been an easy run, but whoever he’d put in charge of scouting the area did a shit job and they’d run into a bit of a problem. A problem he, of course, handled. But it was a mess nonetheless. He was grateful to be in his own shower where he could unwind from the shit show he’d been in earlier that day. 

He scrubbed the handmade eucalyptus soap over his body, trying to relax in the hot steam. He let the water pour down his aching back as he rinsed, rubbing his hands over his sore muscles. One hand trailed down between his legs, cupping his manhood. He closed his eyes and decided why the fuck not, letting himself enjoy the feeling of his own hand.

Sure, he could easily get someone else to do it for him. He had a few women willing and waiting down the hall that he could coax into a little mutual satisfaction. But sometimes it was just better to do it yourself. 

Negan worked himself to full hardness, his cock pulsing more and more in his hand the longer he stroked himself. He tried to imagine some big busty woman in there with him, on her knees with her lips around his cock. And then when that didn’t work he thought about railing some faceless blonde from behind. But trying to picture something specific just wasn’t doing it for him. So instead he focused on the feeling. 

He leaned back against the wall, letting the water run over him as he closed his eyes again. His hand worked his cock at a leisurely pace. He was in no hurry, just wanted something to feel good for a change. 

As he started picking up the pace, flicking his wrist just right as he reached the tip, he grunted. His hips starting moving of their own accord until he was fucking his hand slowly. He groaned low in his throat, holding himself a little firmer with each stroke. He knew the quickest and easiest ways for him to get off, having jacked off probably more often than was really healthy, but he still wanted to last a little longer. 

His free hand, roamed across his torso, dancing through the water. His fingers drifted up until he was rolling a nipple between them. He would never tell his wives he had a thing for nipple play, he knew those assholes would be too rough...like he often was with theirs. Really, he kind of deserved it. But they didn’t need to know that he liked to touch himself there, that he’d explored his own body in every possible way imaginable. They didn’t need to know about the odd touches that made him shiver. 

But he knew. And in those private moments he used that knowledge to push himself over the edge in ways only he could. He bit his lip, groaning loudly as he grew closer and closer to the brink. He clenched his eyes shut tight, his hand moving at a hasty speed as he climbed higher. When he was close, so close he could nearly taste it, he moved his free hand between his legs. He fondled himself, rolling his tight balls as his hand worked vigorously up and down his thick length. 

“Fuck...fucking fuck, shit..fuck…” He panted and then he was cumming. 

Negan groaned loud and long as rope after rope of his sweet release painted the shower walls. He slumped against the tile wall as he ran out, his body nearly caving in exhaustion. He let the lukewarm water rinse his aching body, and the wall he’d defiled, and eventually shut it off before it could reach cold temperatures. 

He toweled off thoroughly, rubbing his skin until it was pink. He pulled on some fresh clothes, wishing his favorite jacket wasn’t currently wearing a coat of walker blood on it but he’d have to be patient until he it was washed. Of course, he couldn’t be bothered to do it himself. 

After grabbing his thick and monstrous looking Lucille, he headed out of his room refreshed and ready to dole out some punishment. He wondered what would a more appropriate for this particular case. If he should be hanged or merely burned with the iron to teach him a lesson. As angry and annoyed as he was with the other man, he knew it wasn’t gonna do any good to get rid of the fucker. But a little bit of a reminder, for him and anyone who witnessed, of how shit was done couldn’t do any harm. 

He left his room, bat swinging beside him, and whistled a happy little tune as he made his way down the numerous, heavy stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to review!


End file.
